Kekkei no Naruto
by V-BloodBath-V
Summary: On the Battle of the wave,A Strange man uses a technnique on Naruto,changing his fate forever. after all,what do you think would hapen if our favorite blond ninja had every single kekkei genkai?Strong(but not Overpowered)Naruto,NaruFem!Sasu VS NaruHina(AU)
1. Chapter 1

_-Great Naruto Bridge-_

A Man in a Blue cloak walked,nearing the battle happening there.

This Man´s name is Uzumaki Kaeru.

You see,Uzumaki Kaeru was searching for something,or better,someone.

this someone´s name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Why was Kaeru looking for Naruto?simple.

There are four Uzumaki alive in the moment:Kaeru,Karin,Nagato and Naruto;all of them unfertile,except for Naruto.

With this fact given,Kaeru was making sure the last fertile Member of the clan did not die:Kaeru was going to give Naruto Kekkei Genkais.

Finally Reaching the Battle,Kaeru faced a sight that for him,was not Pretty:

Naruto was hurt,panting,almost unconscious,next to the moveless bodies of 3 people.

Those People were Yuuki Haku,Uchiha Sasumi and Sakura Haruno.

Haku was killed by his teacher,Kakashi,who was on his left side,bleeding badly.

Sasuke was rendered unconscious by Haku.

Sakura had fainted when she saw Kakashi bleeding.

Facing him,was Momochi Zabuza,Demon of the mist,who had just anniquilated an Army.

Unfortunatey though,this had costed him his Life,and by so,he was dying.

Zabuza said some words,which only Naruto heard,Which made Naruto muttered a thank you,and died

Kaeru found this the perfect oppurtunity to strike,so,before any of them could react,he slammed his hand on Naruto´s chest,saying:

.-Ninpou: Gurēto idenshi fūin-jutsu(Ninja Arts:Great Gene sealing technique)

Naruto was rendered Unconscious,and Kaeru vanished.

_-Hospital-_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes,feeling a bit dizzy.

Naruto looked around.

The first thing he noted was that he was in a hospital,the second is that he probably was there for some time.

.-Ouch..My head.-

the door opened,revealinng a Raven-Haired wore a Blue shirt with a high collar.

This girl was Sasumi Uchiha,last loyal Uchiha.

.-Naruto-ku-I mean,Dobe?You awake?-she asked.

Naruto had missed the -kun part.

.-Yeah,Teme.I long was i out,anyway?-

she smirked.

-Two Days.-

A Loud scream of -WHAAAAT?!- Was heard that day.

_Uchiha Cland Mansion_

After a few hours of Talking,and some more for Naruto to get permission to leave the Hospital,Sasumi brought Naruto to her house,so they could wait for Kakashi.

. house is really Big.-our favorite blond shinobi noted.

Sasumi nodded her head,and mentioned for him to sit at the sofa,where she had already did.

They talked some more,mainly about Jutsus and these things.A Knock was heard.

.-Kakashi is here.-she stated.

Sasumi went to open the door,which revealed eye-smiled.

.-Ah,Sasumi-Chan, you two please meet me on training grounds 7?Thanks.-before they could answer,he vanished.

-AN-

Yeah**.That was pretty much a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

** TO MAKE THIS CLEAR,THE PAIRING WILL BE DECIDED BY YOU ALL,READERS.**

**THERE PROBALY WONT HAVE ANY BASHING,BESIDES THE USUAL CIVILIAN COUNCIL/SAKURA WIL GET LOTS OF KEKKEI GENKAI,BUT HE WILL HAVE TO TRAIN .**

**ALSO,I GOT AN CO-AUTHOR,HIS NAME IS HELLO TO B-KILLA!**

**V-BLOODBATH-V**

After Kakashi´s request,Sasumi started to stare at scared him.

-What are you...-he was interrupted with Sasumi´s fist smashing his head.

-OUCH!-He cried.-What was THAT for?-he asked.

-Never scare us like that!-she said,trying to look would normally fool people,nut Naruto knew how to read some emotions,and he could feel she was were those tears at her eyes?

-Gomen,Sasumi..-he looked at him.

-We need to go,Naruto.-with that said,she promptly dragged him there.

-TRAINING GROUND 7-

When they got there,Kakashi was already reading his Porn,and Sakura was glaring at Naruto.

-NARUTO,YOU ARE LATE!-She Bitched eye-smiled.

-Sakura,be nice with Naruto,he jus got out of the Hospital.-he Hmphed.

-Now,now.I have assigned you three to te chuunin exams,and,for the sake of them,we need to know chakra affinity.-he gave them each a paper.-These are Chakra your chakra on it and it will show you your exams are in 2 months,so we have to hurry teach each of you 3 jutsus.-he 7 nodded.

-Sakura,would you please go first?-Kakashi nodded,flaring her paper turned to Dust.

Kakashi smiled.

-Sakura,you have an Earth affinity!-he smiled.

-Sasumi,you are next.-Kakshi ordered.

-Hai,Sensei.-Sasumi flared her paper first crumpled up,the burned.

Kakashi´s (Eye)smile got larger.

-Sasumi,you have an affinity for Lightning and Fire.-He stated;

Sasumi smiled.

-Naruto.-Before he could finish,Naruto nodded,with a huge Grin of his face,and flared his chakra.

The paper split in in first Part got soaked,the second got burnt,the third crumpled up,and the last turned to dust.

Kakashi´s eye said:

-Naruto,you have an Affinity for all 5 elements.-And then,Kakashi pulled a fainted.

In the Hyuuga clan compound,Said Girl sneezed.

When Kakashi woke up,he decided which techniques he would teach formed 3 _**SHADOW CLONES**_.

The first clone used _**NINPOU-SHUNSHIN**_ to teleport itself and Sakura away from there.

The second clone did the same,but with Sasumi.

Kakashi Himself looked at Naruto,and Eye-Smiled.

-Shall we Begin?-he asked.

Naruto nodded furiously.

Kakashi started forming Handseals(Which Naruto oddly memorized),then said:

-This Jutsu is Called _**RAITON:KAMINARI NO SHOTTO(Thunder Shot)**_.It consists of charging Lightning in the Tip of your finger,and releasing.-he demonstrated the justsu,destroying a nearby tree.

-Try to do it now.-

_**-**_**AN-**

**HEY HERE.**

**-****AND B KILLA!-**

** ,WERE JUST HERE TO SAY OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Last 2 months were not easy for Team 7. Kakashi worked the trio hard,to the point Sakura fainted from _Chakra Exhaustion_. Indeed,it was hard,but it all compensated at the end. Sakura's 3 jutsus were all B-ranked;She had learned _**Doton:Chikyu Oro(Earth Wall Technique), Doton: Iwa no Supaiko(Rock Spikes) **_and _**Genjutsu: Tamashi Tsukisaisu(Soul Impale)**_. In all,Sakura was happy with herself.

Sasumi had learned _**Katon:Kasai Bakuhatsu(Fire Blast),Katon:Daimonji(a weaker version of Kasai Bakuhatsu,to be used in rapid sucession) **_and _**Katon:Hiken(Fire Fist)**_. Sasumi was confident she could win.

Naruto himself had learned _**Raiton:Kaminari no Shotto(Thunder Shot),Futon:Kazeburedo Danmake(Wind Blades Barrage)**_ and _**Suiton:Senmizu Supiasu(Thousand Water Spears)**_. Naruto wanted to kick asses,so the Old man would make him Hokage! Oh,some Ramen wouldnt Hurt..

Naruto's thoughs were interrupted when Kakashi arrived,getting the trio's attention.

-"As you all Know,the Chuunin exams are starting in some minutes. I was thinkin about using _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_ to get you all there. Remember,the writen part of the exams are starting in 10 minutes. Good Luck!"

Before they could Blink,they were at the Tower.

-"Well...Awkard" Naruto stated Matter-of-factly.

-"Duh." Sakura replied

-"Hey,what's happening there?" Sasumi asked,pointing to her right.

Three genin were discussing with some chuunin. Naruto,being "Smart" like he was,walked there and asked them:

-"What's happening here?"he asked.

The gennin pointed his finger at the chuunin.

-"That guy won't let us pass!"he answered

Naruto looked at the door the chuunin were guarding. It looked very normal,and was the one they were supposed to enter,but there was something off... since when doors stinked to poop?Wait... a _**Genjustu.**_

-"You do know that door is a Genjutsu,and you are fighting to enter an Abandoned Female Bathroom,right?Jeez,it even stinks!" With that incredible remark said,he got back to his team.

-"So,you figured it out too,huh?" Sasumi asked.

-"Of course i did,im gonna be the next Hokage!...So,where's the real door?"

-"Uhhhhhh..."

-Half an hour later-

Team 7 found themself being stared by a whole room. A man with countless scars raised an eyebrow.

-"So,you figured the genjutsu,huh?weird...i though it was removed the time the exam started. " The man said. Naruto nodded.

-"Figuring the Genjutsu?Easy. Finding the damn room? That's the trick. " Naruto replied,sitting down,his team following his example. The man facepalmed.

-"Alright Brat,im Ibiki Morino,the exams are on the table,yoou have half an hours to finish' !"

-MORE HALF AN HOUR LATER-

-"Alright Pricks,the time is up!"Ibiki said,gathering everyone's attention. "Now,it's time for the tenth question!" Everyone exanged (_**Grammar?**__) _looks.

-"Now,let's make this clear;you can choose if you want to take it or not. "

One random gennin shouted:

-"Why would we give up?"

Ibiki grinned.

-"If you choose NOT to take it,you can just leave,and return next time. BUT,if you choose to take it,and miss,you'll be a gennin forever. If anyone wishes to give up,raise yor hand!"

The random gennin i mentioned earlier raised his hand and left. More and More gennin followed his example;in fifteen minutes,55 gennin had left. One more of them was slowly raising his hand,which Naruto saw. Naruto could just not stand the way those people were giving up,he needed to do something!

-"HEY YOU,SCAR-FACE! I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON MY DREAMS! I HAVE TRAINED LIKE CRAZY TO GET HERE,AND I WILL NOT GIVE UP NOW!" Naruto shouted.

-"YEAH!SHANNARO!"Sakura shouted.

-"YEAH!" More and more people began to shout. Naruto grinned.

-"WHEN WILL WE GIVE UP?!"He asked to noone in particular.

-"NEVER!"The Gennin (Minum Sayuri,Neji and Gaara) all shouted.

Ibiki smiled.

-"Alright,then...you all pass."

Naruto's eyes widened.

-"What?" he asked,confused.

-"The point of the tenth question was to see who would continue the mission,no matter what. You all have stayed,so you all passed. Good Job,Shorty,you gave'em hope."

Naruto smiled.

-"Thanks...WAIT,WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

Everyone present (Minus Ibiki and Gaara) Giggled;even Neji smiled a little. Fate had allowed this kid to be funny.

The window broke,and a women around her 20's jumped from it.

-"Alright,Shrimps! The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi is here! Now follow me,Shrimps." With that said,she walked out of the room,the Gennin following her.

When the room whas empty,Ibiki got to picking the exams. Most of them had cheated,like he expected. Ibiki looked at Naruto's exam,hanging by his table,and decided to read his answers,for the humor value. Ibiki's eyes then widened.

-"IT'S ALL BLANK!"

-Training Grounds 44-

Anko had just given each a scroll,and explained the objective of the test. Each team got a scroll,either a "HEAVEN" scroll or an"EARTH" scroll. (Team 7's was a "HEAVEN" scroll,by the way). The teams were supposed to steal the opposite scroll from others(an "EARTH" scroll for Team 7 ).

The Trio was walking around,looking for others. They had been on this for some time now,like an hour or two,but nothing.

-"Oi,Sasumi,You see anyone?" Naruto asked. Sasumi shook er head in a "no" way. Naruto nodded.

-"Maybe if we look some more-Dodge!"she told her team in time a Kunai flew from above. All of them dodged.

-"Ha,looks like you aren't so bad,huh?just hand me your Heaven scroll and we won't hurt you." said a voice from above.

-" Ryou,don't underestimate them " feminine voice answered.

-"Pfffft,Anna,they are just Weaklings." Ryou stated.

They both jumped from the trees they were hiding at.

Ryou wore a red jacket,jeans and a Kumo headband in his head. He had spiky brown hair.

Anna har blonde hair up to her shoulders,and wore a blue dress. She wore a Kumo headband loosely around her neck. (Don't worry,they are just random nobodies)

Naruto growled.

-"I'll show you who's weak!" he shouted,running to face them. Ryou smiled.

-"The shrimp's mine. You take care of the other two. " Ryou said to Anna.

-"Fine,Fine... "

***Naruto VS Ryou*Action Yay**

Naruto jumped,landing behind Ryou,who smirked. Ryou formed a Ram Hand seal,followed by a Tiger one,and some others that were too fast for Naruto to see.

-"_**Doton:Chikyu Sutoraiku!(Earth Strike)**_" He cried. A hand made of earth raised from the floor,punching Naruto,who flew in direction of a tree and slammed onto it.

-"Argh!"He cried in pain. Naruto got up,and assumed his Taijutsu stance.

-"You'll pay for that." Before Ryou could come up with a Smartass Reply,Naruto ran forward,slamming his fist onto Ryou's stomach. Ryou arched forward.

-"Urk!"

Naruto then proceeded to side kick Ryou's face,sending him spinning to the floor.

-"Argh..." Ryou slowly got up,cleaning his chin from the blood. He had really underestimated the kid. Ryou got on his own Taijutsu stance.

-"C'mon Kid,show me what you got!" He cried.

Naruto,again,ran forward,sending a punch towards Ryou's Blocked,and tried to kick Naruto's stomach. Naruto blocked it with his knee. They both jumped back.

-"Hmph,Kid,your time's up!"He started going trough the same Handseals he had before. Naruto started going trough his own Handseals.

-"We'll see about that!" Naruto stated.

-"_**Doton:Chikyu Sutoraiku!(Earth Strike)"**_Ryou Cried,slamming both his hands onto the floor.

-"_**Suiton:Senmizu Supiasu!(Thousand Water Spears)"**_Naruto shouted,also slamming his hands on the floor. From Ryou's side,a Hand made of Earth raised,going towards Naruto. From Naruto's Side,a Wall of Water raised from the floor,Sucessfuly blocking the Earth Hand. The Water Wall divided into a thousand of Spears made of Water,and all headed full-speed towards Ryou. Ryou had no chance of defending himself,and was slammed by all of the flew towards a tree and slammed onto it,unconscious. An Earth scroll rolled out of his jacket. Naruto smirked;this was his lucky day. Picking the scroll and putting it on his pocket along with their Heaven one,Naruto went to help his teammates. He was surprised to see that Anna Girl unconscious on the floor,and Sakura,with a kunai,glaring her.

-"Did i miss something?" Naruto asked. Sasumi looked at him.

-"You don't want to know..."

-THE TOWER-

Team 7 got to the tower the same day. They expected to be the first team,but the team from Suna had already arrived. While the Redhead,Gaara,seemed to dislike them,Naruto was getting along with Kankuro and Temari pretty Nicely. Some days had passed,and now,team 7 found themselves reagruped with all of the Rookie Nine,and some other teams,in the center of the arena.

-"Alright*coff,coff*. My name is *Coff,Coff*Gekkou Hayate,and im here to proctor the anyone *coff*wants to give up,please do it now."Stated a Jounin who looked sick.

A White Haired boy raised his hand.

-"I,Kabuto Yakushi,want to give up now." The Boy stated. Hayate Nodded

-"Alright,you may go." The Boy Left. "Anyone else?" Silence. "Okay,you can all go to the stands...The first match is..."


	4. Chapter 4

-"The first Match is..."

The Screen passed through names rapidly,until it stopped into two of them.

_*****_**Hyuuga Hinata**_** V.S**_** Yamanaka Ino**_*****_

Both Girls jumped from the stands to the arena.

-"Get Ready,Hinata." Ino stated. "Cause i will defeat you,then i'll get Neji-kun's love for sure!"Ino stated. Hinata looked at Neji and mouthed 'I feel sorry for you. '. In the distance,Neji nodded.

Hinata looked back at Ino,and assumed her Gentle Fist Stance.

-"L-Let's have a f-fair fight,I-Ino-san... " She said shyly.

-"Are you two ready?" Hayate asked. They both nodded."Beggin!" he said.

Ino ran forward,fist raised,ready to punch Hinata,bt was stopped by a Gentle Fist strike between her eyes,sucessfuly knocking her out.

-"Winner,Hyuuga Hinata." Gekkou Said. Hinata shyly returned to the stands,while the Medics took Ino.

Naruto walked to her,smiling.

-"That was AWESOME,Hinata!"He stated. Hinata got all red,and ran away.

-"Huh?" Naruto asked confused. Shruggiing,Naruto turned to the giant screen,that was sorting the names.

_*****_**Haruno Sakura **_**V.S **_**Akado Yoroi***

Sakura jumped to the stands,where Yoroi was already waiting.

-"So,Ready to lose?"He asked. Sakura smirked.

-"In your dreams."

-"Both Ready?"Gekkou asked. Both Nodded. -"Begin!"

Sakura jumped,with the help of her Flawless chakra control,to Yoroi's back,pushing him forward. Yoroi grabbed her leg,his hand glowing blue,and she felt weak. Yoroi threw her to the floor,slightly cracking it.

-"Augh..."Sakura cried. Yoroi still held her leg,and she was weaker by the second. Realization struck her.

-"You are sucking my chakra.." She said. He nodded.

Sakura kicked his hand,surprising him and making him let her leg go,then used her hands to backflip and land at her feet. She ran forward,at high-speed and...

Kicked His Balls. Hard.

Yoroi screamed in pain,and fell unconscious.

-"Ouch...I mean*coff*Winner,Haruno Sakura. "Gekkou said.

Sakura returned to the stands,and the medics got Yoroi. The screen started sorting names again.

Naruto and Sasumi walked to Sakura.

-"Good Job there,Sakura. " Sasumi said. Sakura thanked her,then looked at Naruto,expecting compliments. Naruto,however,was holding his Balls in a protective way. Both Girls sweatdropped,then looked at the Screen,which had two names on it:

_***U**_**chiha Sasumi vs Kin Tsuchi**_*****_

Sasumi jumped to the Arena,Kunai in Hand. Kin did the same,but with a senbon.

-"Are both parts ready?"

-"Hai." They said. Gekkou nodded.

-"Begin!"

Kin got the first move,throwing senbon at a high speed rate,wich Sasumi found hard to dodge,but managed in the end. Kin smirked,and threw more Senbon,this time with bells.

-"Hah!" Sasumi Laughed. "I know your plan;you want to confuse me with those bells,huh?!"

Kin still smirked.

-"Nuh-Uh!" At the same time,Sasumi found herself paralyzed.

-"Wha...Genjutsu. You aplied a Genjutsu in me,via the bells. A Genjutsu that uses the sound..." Sasumi stated. Kin nodded.

-"Give Up. You can't even move." She stated. Sasumi smirked.

-"Hmph_**...Sharingan.**_" She said. Her eyes turned red,with a circle around the pupil. On it,two tomoe were found. The Genjutsu broke. Sasumi ran forward,and jumped,using her hand to impulsionate the jump. She kept doing this over and over,increasing her speeds,until all Kin could see was a Blue Blur jumping around.

With the same incredible speed,Sasumi smashed her fist onto Kin's face,then got back to jumping,careful not to lose speed. Again,she ran forward,now facing Kin's back. She prepared to punch,but Kin avoided it.

-"You won't defeat me with that!"

Sasumi smirked,and formed a ram hand seal.

-"_**Bunshin no Jutsu.**_ You know,even a low,ranked jutsu like the on eim using can be fatal in high-speeds."

Everyone present had to agree,because there were now 15 Sasumi's jumping around in high-speeds.

-"Damn!" Kin Cried. "Dam-" Kin was to curse again,but was interrupted by a kick to her nose,breaking it.

-"Ugh!You basta-" Again interrupted,this time with a punch to the stomach. Kin,in a desperate attempt,started throwing Senbon around.

-"Hmph.. You are so desperate its not even fun. Let's end this now." Sasumi started going trough handseals at a high-speed rate.

-"_** Katon:Kasai Bakuhatsu!**_ " She scried,and slightly opened her mouth. From it,a little fire arrow flew. For Kin,15 of them.

-"That's it? Hah! I don't even need to dodge!" The arrows flew onto her and..

Exloded.

The explosion took the whole arena,and left a huge smoke. When it cleared,Sasumi was spinning a Kunai with her finger,and Kin was unconscious,and burnt badly.

Gekkou coughed.

-"Winner,Uchiha Sasumi." he stated. Sasumi jumped back to the stands.

Naruto and Sakura walked to her.

-"That was AWESOME,Sayuri!" Naruto stated. "I mean,Teme." he corrected himself.

Sayuri smiled.

-"Thanks for the compliment,Dobe." She said. He sighed,and turned to the screen,his Teammates following his Example.

_***Rock Lee V.S Gaara,same as cannon***_

_**-"**_Ouch. Brutal. " Naruto stated. Sasumi and Sakura Both Nodded. They turned their attention to the screem,that showed:

_***Uzumaki Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba***_

Confident,Naruto jumped to the Arena.

-_**AN-**_

_**HEY ALL! BloodBath here. See,i want to know what do you Guys think of the story by now. So Please,Review! Remember:Flames will be used to fry potatoes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HEY! THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY FIGHTING,SO PREPARE! YAY!:3**

***Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba***

-"Yeah,Akamaru! Looks like we've already won!" Kiba said,descending to the arena.

-"Woof!"Akamaru agreed/denied/cursed/woofed.

-"WHY YOU!" Naruto was angry.

-"Are you two ready?" Hayata asked.

-"YEAH!NOW LET ME GO!I'LL SHOW THIS GUY WHO'S WEAK!" Right,Naruto wasn't angry. He was Infuriated. Naruto took a deep breath,as in to calm himself,and assumed his Taijutsu stance.

-"Heh. I'll pity you,so i'll end you with a punch!" Kiba said. Naruto remained quiet.

-"Begin!"

Kiba instantly ran to Naruto's direction,fist raised. He threw his fist forward,in great speeds,expecting to hit Naruto's face;but his punch was blocked,and he was thrown to the right.

Kiba bounced a fex times,before getting to his feet. When he did so,Naruto was already close in range,and smashed his fist on Kiba's face.

-"Ugh!" Kiba Cried in pain. He used his Leg to low-sweep Naruto who almost fell on his face,but used his hands to stop the fall and Backflip. Naruto landed on his feet,and threw some Shuriken.

-"Good Try!" Kiba stated,blocking the projectiles with his own Kunai.

Kiba formed a hand seal,and Akamaru turned into a more feral version of Kiba.

-"_**Man-Beast clone technique! Gatsuuga!"**_ He cried,both him and Akamaru lunging forward in four-hands,like an animal. They Both jumped,now even closer to Naruto,and started spinning. Soon,there were 2 grey Drill-Like figures percurring the field. They both Smashed onto Naruto;perfect hit.

-"Gah!" Naruto was launched in direction of the wall,and broke it. Naruto had now a deep Gash in his torso,and it was obviously bleeding.

Kiba smirked.

-"Sorry Naruto,but this ends here! _**Gatsuuga!**_" Both Kiba and Akamaru again ran forward,jumping and spinning. However this time,Naruto didn't planned on being hit. Naruto started going through Hand-seals to fast for even Sasumi's sharingan to see,and pointed two fingers to Kiba.

-" _**Raiton:Kaminari no Shotto!**_" Eletricity started forming at the tips of his fingers,until this whole hand was engulfet in lightning. When Kiba noticed he was screwed,he was to close to dodge.

-"Go!" From Narutos hand,a good-sized lightning bolt was shot,Slamming onto KIba's head and stopping both him and Akamaru right on their tracks. Another one was released from Naruto's fingers,again hitting Both Kiba and Akamaru,who struggled to be on their feet. Finally,Akamaru could no longer take hits,and was rendered unconscious. Naruto stopped his attacks,and again assumed his Taijutsu stance.

-"Damn you!" Kiba cursed.

-"What do you think about a Taijutsu match now,Kiba?!I heard you were good at it. " Naruto said,kinda ignoring Kiba's insults. Truth to be told,The Blond felt pretty calm,even if he didn't knew why.

Kiba nodded,assuming his own stance.

-"3.."Naruto counted.

-"2.." Kiba continued,anger clear on his voice. He would hummiliate the Blond for making his dog suffer.

-"1...GO!" Kiba lunged forward,opting for a side-slash with his claws. He horizontally slashed,Expecting to hit Naruto,but hit the air instead. Naruto had Ducked.

-"Good Try." Naruto stated,low-sweeping Kiba and making him fall on his face. Kiba,wanting to get time,sent a kick with his left leg to Naruto's face,hitting the blond. Naruto stumbled back,and Kiba Got up.

-"Ouch. " Naruto opted for a right-punch,which was blocked by Kiba's hand. Kiba then used his other hand to Uppercut Naruto's chin,sending the blond to the air,and then,to the floor.

-"How'd you like that?!"

Naruto got up.

-"Damn You.. Play Time's over!" Kiba smirked,running forward.

-"Okay,if you say so.._** Gatsuuga!**_" Kiba jumped,and started spinning. He was getting closer and closer,until..

Naruto's head started tingling. Suddenly,he felt smarter. The world looked like it was moving in slow-motion for a second,and,by pure instinct,Naruto slammed both his hands at the floor.

-"_**Mokuton:Mokuton no Jutsu!**_" he cried. A large,leaf-less tree erupted from the floor,slamming Kiba's right side and sending him spinning to the wall. A huge smoke erupted from said wall.

The Gennin and Jounin present were Gaping like fishes.

Hayate went to check on Kiba,only to find the boy uncoscious.

-"Winner,Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto smiled at that,and the world went black.

-KONOHA HOSPITAL-

When Naruto woke up,the first thing he saw was white. Then his vision cleared,and he was in a hospital.

-"Naruto?" A voice called for him. He looked at his right,only to see Sasumi looking at him.

-"Hey, long have i been out?"

-"A Day." She answered.

-"Okay..Can you tell me who am i fighting?"He asked. She nodded.

-"You are fighting Neji Hyuuga,the guy who completely hummiliated that TenTen girl."

-"Oh."


End file.
